Lush Life
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = March 14, 2019 (JDU) March 20, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 157 |dura = 3:23 |nowc = Lush |audio = |perf = Jessie Perot |from = album }}Zara Larsson tarafından "Lush Life" ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Antrenör, sağ omzuna düşen mor bir örgü ile chignon'da toplanmış mor saçlı bir kız. Bir çift eflatun kolye, siyah bir kolye, turuncu bir üste açık mavi ve pembe yakalı fuşya bir ceket, bacaklarında birkaç yırtık delikli siyah dar bir pantolon ve siyah topuklu bir çift turuncu kısa bot giyiyor . Ana hatları turuncu ve kalın. İkinci koronun başından sonuna kadar koç 'un renk şeması, eldiveni ve dış çizgisi pembe ve kalın olanın dışında siyah ve beyazdır; Köprüden itibaren düzenli renklerine geçer. Arka Plan Arka plan çoğunlukla müzik videosunu andırıyor; şarkının başından ikinci koroya kadar beyaza başlar, sonra rutin geri kalanı için siyaha döner. Rutin sırasında, arka planda ve antrenörün hareketleri ve şarkının atmasıyla çok sayıda renkli çizgiler, desenler ve fırça darbeleri belirir. Bazıları köprüde ve son koroda göze çarpan rengini değiştirecek. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Geri yaslanırken sağ kolunuzu indirin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı indirirken ellerinizi sıkın. lush gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Lush gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lush gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Lush gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *World Dance Day * *World Dance Day *Easy Peasy Party *All Song K-R Trivia * Teaser'da, birkaç HUD değişikliği görülebilir: ** Skor çubukları biraz daha geniş ve daha yuvarlanmıştır. ** Puan çubuklarındaki renklerin degradeleri vardır. ** Piktogram ritmi şimdi beyaz bir blok olmak yerine ritimle birlikte atım yapan mor bir çizgidir. *** Yeni piktogram çubuğu ayrıca önizlemesinde de kullanılır. * Antrenör ve antrenör seçim albümünün albümünde, antrenörün saçı macenta örgülü mor yerine tamamen macenta. * Menü simgesinde, koçun pembe yerine turuncu bir anahattı vardır. Galeri Game Files Lush cover generic.png|''Lush Life'' lush cover albumcoach.png| album coach lush cover albumbkg.png| album background lush banner bkg.png| menu banner lush map bkg.png| map background lush cover 1024.png| cover Lush_BC.jpg| cover lush ava.png|Avatar on lush pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms lush jd2016 picto 1.png| -styled pictogram 1 lush jd2016 picto 2.png| -styled pictogram 2 In-Game Screenshots Lush jd2019 menu.png|''Lush Life'' in the menu Lush jd2019 load.png| loading screen Lush jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lush_jdnow_menu.png|''Lush Life'' in the menu Lush_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lush_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Lush_jd2020_menu.jpeg|''Lush Life'' on the menu Lush_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen Lush_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Finesse lush jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Finesse (Remix)) Others Lush thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Lush_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) lush beta glove color.png|Beta glove color, seen in Skibidi s background Videos Official Music Videos Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Official Music Video) Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Alternate Version) Teaser Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Lush Life Just Dance Now Lush Life - 5 Stars Just Dance 2020 - Lush Life - Megastar Extractions Lush Life - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Lushlifepictobar| preview with a beta version of the pictogram bar. References Site Navigation en:Lush Life es:Lush Life Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Zara Larsson Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları